1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video telephone equipment, and more particularly to a video telephone equipment of so-called handy type which permits a user to transmit and receive pictures and speech with its casing held in one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a handy type video telephone equipment in the prior art, there has been proposed a video telephone set wherein a display panel, a control panel and a speaker are respectively arranged in the upper part, middle part and lowermost part of the front of the thin body of the telephone set as disclosed in Japanese Design Registration No. 774750.
Since the prior-art example is furnished with the display panel and the speaker, the user thereof can receive a picture and speech from the opposite party of a telephone conversation. This example, however, is chiefly intended for visual communication and does not sufficiently have the transmission and reception of speech only taken into account. Especially, no measure is taken for a case where the user does not want nearby persons to hear the voice of the opposite party. Further, in the prior-art example the body cannot stand by itself when it is at such an angle that the user can easily see the display panel, so that the use of the telephone set on a table is not considered. Besides, since the display panel, control panel and speaker are always exposed, countermeasures against external shocks, dust and malfunctions are not considered.